


Stay With Me

by gothzoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothzoro/pseuds/gothzoro
Summary: Ace is hot. It’s a fact, and it’ll probably make Zoro act dumb and nervous. He really hopes not.-a modern au where zoro meets luffy’s brother for the first time
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know if I like to write but unfortunately I need to make my own damn food

Luffy is almost always excited about something, but today seems like something extra special is happening. Apparently, his brother is coming home. This is the first time Zoro heard about a sibling, he wants to be surprised about it but this is Luffy we are talking about. 

“Oh? You have a brother?” Nami sounds more surprised than Zoro. 

The trio is on their way home from shopping. It was still early, but Luffy insisted he should go back. Seems like it was to go and welcome back his sibling.

“Yeah, I never told you about Ace?”

The two knew Luffy for about a year, but there are many things they don’t know about him. 

He continues to talk about his brother with obvious admiration, honestly, it was cute. 

From what Luffy said, Zoro learns that Ace is three years older, studies abroad, attempted to murder Luffy at least 4 times, has a big appetite although not as big as Luffy’s, is narcoleptic, accidentally almost set the house on fire twice, always won a fight, and how fucking cool he is. 

“Wanna meet him? You guys need to meet Ace! You’ll like him, he’s fun.” 

“Ah, I can’t. I have some things to do,” the redhead apologizes, “sorry Luff, another day.”

She sometimes refuses to say what business she has, so Luffy doesn’t press on the matter. 

Instead he turns to Zoro, “will you come?”

“Yeah, why not.” He is a bit curious, Luffy is damn crazy sometimes, and it seems Ace is kinda too. 

According to what his friend said, this brother would not be home until a few more hours. But when Luffy enters the house, he is pleasantly surprised to see Ace on the couch stuffing his face with pizza. 

“Ace!” Like a puppy he jumps on his brother, suffocating him with a hug. 

“Oh damn, Luffy! Woah-“ he tries to save the couch from the slice in his hand. 

“When did you get home? You’re early!”

Okay whatever Ace says after that, Zoro doesn’t catch it. 

While the brothers are enjoying their reunion, Zoro is busy staring at the older brother. ‘What the fuck’ simply thought.

Because honestly, what the fuck. 

The green haired man wouldn’t admit to having a type, be he does, and it looks like God just went through Zoro’s list of “Ideal Traits In The Person I Want To Die With” and pushed Ace into his face.

He has yet to actually know him well, but looks wise? Oh man, he kinda wants to go and kiss him right now. 

Ace is hot. It’s a fact, and it’ll probably make Zoro act dumb and nervous. He really hopes not. 

It Takes him a moment to realize that someone is talking to him, oh wait it’s Ace speaking. Ace is saying something to him.

“You’re Zoro, huh?” He’s _smiling_ at him.

Zoro wants to die, but in a good way.

“The one who dipped his feet in wet cement on a dare,” his smile now teasing. 

Zoro wants to die, but no longer in a good way. 

Feeling his face turning red right now, he remembers Nami daring him to let the cement dry, in exchange she would decrease his debt. It was stupid, but Zoro does so many stupid things including accepting her challenge, and proceeding to try cutting off his feet after the cement dried. He laughs when he sees the scars, especially with how freaked out Nami was when she found out he ended up at the hospital.

He’s not laughing now, of course Luffy would tell his brother about the dumb antics they get up to. Usually he wouldn’t care, but there is a chance he kinda might be a bit starting to crush on the other man in front of him. Just maybe. Zoro isn’t sure he just wants to sit and admire him. 

“And you’re Ace?” He’s probably still blushing a bit, “the one who tried to fight a coyote with a pipe.”

Now it’s Ace who turns slightly red ,he looks so cute. Zoro wanted to touch his freckles. It’s getting weird, he doesn’t remember if he ever felt like this. He had a crush on Trafalger Law, and Luffy at some point, but Ace is making him more nervous. _Damn you beautiful black haired people._

“ _Luffy.._ ” He glares at his brother, and is that a pout? Is it supposed to be that adorable, or is it just Zoro? 

Laughter erupts, “what? It was funny!” Luffy may be a piece of shit sometimes, but not many people can stay mad for long at him.

Turns out Luffy was correct, Zoro does like Ace, and he is fun. He mentally lists more traits, adding; intriguing, charming, hot, good sense of humor, hot, considerate. Hot. Zoro knew he was a sucker for a pretty face, but he can’t get over one when it's right in front of him. Ace being naturally charming isn’t helping as well.

He didn’t intend on staying till late, but it was only the three of them at home. Apparently their grandfather picked Ace up but didn’t stay because he had some work emergency -Luffy did mention how he is a workaholic and almost never home- leaving him alone until he and Luffy arrived. It’s not like he needs someone’s attention the whole time but Zoro didn’t like that he had no one really greeting him when he wasn’t home for a long time. Good thing Luffy made them go back early. 

They chatted, mostly the brothers, ate whatever remained from the pizza Ace had before, ordered more pizza because obviously that wasn’t enough, watched a movie which Luffy slept halfway through. 

Now it’s only him with Ace.

The youngest of them already in bed after suffering from a food coma and okay yes it really was late, Zoro should be going home, but the other man is still wide awake, and it doesn’t seem like he wants Zoro to go. 

“Tell me, how old are you?”

“Um, nineteen, why?”

“You’re only a year younger than me? Couldn’t tell, you’re adorable,” laughs Ace lightly, “then I take it that you drink.”

 _’you’re adorable’_

Zoro stops breathing for a second, he heard the black haired man calling Luffy multiple ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’ and whatever, but that’s _his brother_ , he’s not sure if he should read too much into it, or it’s just Ace treating him the same way he treats his younger brother.

“I’m not adorable,” he grumbles, “but yes, I drink.”

He thinks for a second that it might be a bad idea, all things considered, but he isn’t one to refuse a drink.

Smiling, Ace leads them into the kitchen to grab some beer. Zoro really does like his smile, it’s pretty. He quietly laughs to himself, he’s not the type to use ‘pretty’ to describe people or things, but he finds the word perfectly suitable. Ace is pretty. And hot. He is pretty hot.

“What’s funny?”

“Uhm..” he’s not sure what to say, they’ve been drinking for a while now, back to the living room and watching another movie. It was mostly silence between them but Zoro finds he doesn’t really mind it.

Turning to face him, he wasn’t aware how close they are sitting next to each other. At first there was some space, but Ace slowly moved for easier access to the beer and snacks on the table.

A bit tipsy, ‘fuck it’ he decides, “nothing really, just thinking that you are very pretty.” 

Instantly regrets opening his mouth, he looks ahead and wants to.. apologize or something. Wait should he apologize, he’s not sure, after all Ace asked. No but that might’ve been weird.

He isn’t sure what he was going to say, but when he looked back at the other, all words died in his mouth. Ace looks surprised and is blushing, like, seriously _blushing_ and fuck he looked adorable.

Zoro feels his face heating up as well, “um..” he’s not upset, right..? “Ace? Sorry, I-”

“Wait”

They’re looking at each other, still blushing, but the surprised look is replaced with a tiny smile, “that was unexpected-“

He is getting more nervous, his heart can’t stand to face Ace, but refuses to look away, “sorry-“

“Shut up!” He laughs, “it was unexpected, but it was.. uhm,” the older man looks at the forgotten screen, “I liked it, it made me happy.”

Blushing harder, Zoro wants to laugh at how ridiculous they are. Two drunk men into their twenties are getting shy and flustered because one of them called the other ‘pretty.’

So he laughs, enjoying Ace’s red face, he wants to see if he can embarrass him more.

“Yeah I mean, it was the truth, you’re pretty. I thought you were hot from the start. Also, extremely cute. You called me adorable, but honestly have you seen yourself?”

Not sure if he said too much, but he doesn’t care anyway, at least right now, because Ace’s face turned into an even brighter red than before, looking completely embarrassed, burying his face into his hands.

Ace was obviously the type to be naturally flirty, but Zoro figured he’s also the type to get really flustered when someone flirts with him

A moment passes then finally he raises his head, slightly scowling, “Zoro,” he sounds nervous despite his determined expression, “can I kiss you?”

His heart jumps, it was his first wish when he met the man, but now Ace asking him makes him wonder if he is just dreaming it all up.

But no, this is definitely not a dream, Ace is real, his hot breath hitting his face is real, his red and freckled cheeks are real, his wavy soft black locks are real as well.

So are those dark eyes, and those beautiful lips. They are all real.

“Yes,” he whispers, leaning closer, “please.”

They kiss. it’s so soft and sweet, despite just drinking bitter beer. His brain feels like it’s malfunctioning, and hands tremble holding Ace’s face, he likes this so so so much. he likes Ace so so so much. Or maybe he’s just really drunk. But he can’t deny that he really wanted this anyway. 

Pulling back, he didn’t notice it before but there’s a mole on his eyelid. He wants to kiss that too, so he did. It was too intimate, but it felt right to him, he hopes Ace feels the same. 

He probably does, judging by his smile, and the hands keeping Zoro’s on his face. Maybe they’re drunk. But they wanted this anyway. 

Neither notice the sounds of footsteps approaching, so when Luffy yawns asking ‘what they are doing, it’s so late, Zoro you’re still here?’ They're both startled. 

“Hey Luffy,” Ace clears his throat, “thought you were sleeping?”

“Mmhm. Thirsty.” He is still too sleepy so he’s not exactly aware of his surroundings. 

Ace leaves the couch to go to his brother, and Zoro immediately misses his presence. He’s not sure what to do now the moment is over, he’s feeling awkward, so he just goes back to watching whatever remained from the movie until he can figure it out. 

“Hey.” 

Zoro almost jumps at the hand on his shoulder, “uh, hey.” He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that the movie was over, so was the beer in his hand, and that Ace led a half asleep Luffy back to his room.

“Sleep here. It’s late and you’re drunk, it’s dangerous to go back now.”

“I can take care of myself, you know.”

“Don’t doubt that, but I rather have you here safe with me.”

_stay with me_

He’s right, and to be frank, Zoro doesn’t want to leave. Almost like if he goes, he will lose those moments they shared.

“Luffy can be a pain in the ass when he’s asleep, so why don’t we share the bed?” He’s full on smirking now. 

Zoro wants to punch him. Or kiss him again. Preferably kiss him. 

“I can sleep on the couch,” he wants to say yes, but his brain won’t allow him to act like Ace already got wrapped around his finger, even if it’s true.

“And let our precious guest suffer from the cold? You know my bed is really soft, and I’m told I’m really hot” Ace is back to himself, Zoro wonders if it’s possible to get him to become a flustered mess so easily, or he was just lucky. 

“Yes, I know. I said that. You are very hot.”

“Wh- No! I mean- Not yo- Oh God, ugh..” he’s red again.

Woah, Ace really is easily embarrassed? Zoro wasn’t even trying.

“What I meant,” he continues, trying to cool down his face, “that my body heat is quite nice and warm, I can.. hug you if you’re cold, or something.”

Somehow he manages to make himself nervous. Clearing his throat, he extends his hand to Zoro, “let’s go.”

Standing up, he takes both of his hands and presses them against his cheeks. “You really are warm,” Zoro looks into Ace’s eyes, “I’ve kissed you so I was able to notice.”

He wasn’t planning to give in easily, wanted to mess with Ace more, but seeing the look on his face, he can’t say no.

You can describe the emotions conveyed in plenty of words. Embarrassed easily comes to mind, elated, shy, happy, nervous, wanting, delighted.

“Let’s go sleep,” Zoro concludes for both of them.

Smiling, and still a bit blushing, Ace nods and pulls him to the direction of his room.

His bed is indeed soft, and Zoro really enjoys the warmth he feels being wrapped by Ace. 

“G’night,” the younger of the two whispers against the other’s collarbone, more joy fills his heart when he feels a kiss on his forehead.

“Sleep well.”

There is still a lot to talk about, it probably wasn’t that easy to fall into a comfortable rhythm with someone, even if they _did_ find it easy. More things to discuss and consider, he’s not sure, he never wanted something like this before. Eh, that can wait till the next day, now he will enjoy the moment.

Zoro didn’t expect how this day would end at all, but it was a pleasant surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> zoro is bratty until he’s in control and ace is confident until someone calls him cute lol
> 
> i refuse to believe there’s only few people with taste as immaculate as mine, those two are literally so perfect, how come not more people see the potential in them
> 
> anyway I physically cringe at my writing but I’m literally craving for fics so here we are


End file.
